


Text Me in the Morning

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Public Display of Affection, Secret Admirer, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: For the last two months Yuuri has been receiving text from a secret admirer. They are mostly sweet although clearly written by somebody seeing more than just friendship.Except Yuuri has no idea who it could be, and in all honesty he's actually already interested in somebody else.





	Text Me in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 152 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Too many ideas. Never thought I would get too many ideas.
> 
> If you want me to have more drop by [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and leave me a message or an ask. I can keep track of them over there as they get lost in the comments here. :}

The texts started in the weekend after the first week of the semester. It had been a simple one; 'Can hardly wait to see you in class Monday. Hope you have a good weekend.' Still it had taken Yuuri by surprise. He knew that most people in class had exchanged numbers, he just thought it would have been solely used to plan study sessions and exchange class notes. Also he'd clearly had forgotten to list this person as it was sent from an unknown number. Seeing they knew exactly who he was Yuuri had not dared to ask for a name.

By the end of week three, he was starting to look out for the texts he'd receive throughout the day. Every morning he'd check his phone the moment he woke up to see the message wishing him a good day, around lunch time he'd get one telling him how nice he looked and to enjoy his meal, and every evening there would be the one around eleven o'clock telling him a good night.

The wording was different every time, so he knew this person spend time actually writing them and not simply his copy, paste. Phichit told him to figure out who it was, and he had really tried his best. He had sent texts back with small questions that were ambiguous enough not to not come over as intrusive. Even though after every single one Yuuri feared that was the moment his admirer would realize what a ditz Yuuri was and stop texting him. Yet he had gotten a replay every single time, almost as if the person was too happy to answer things like how many bananas they thought they could eat in one go. Although they had caught onto the innuendo much faster than Yuuri. He hadn't talked to Chris for a whole week after suggesting that. 

Not that most of his other friends or classmates were helpful. There were moments he was convinced people were playing a mean joke on him. At one point he had even been at the edge of blocking the number, only to receive a text telling him how bad the person had felt that day when they had seen Yuuri look so distressed. It had been the exact words he had needed at the time. Making him convinced these texts would ever stop.

So when he checked by the end of his lunch and he still had no message from any unknown numbers. He waited till the end of the next class to sent a text out himself asking if everything was alright. The thought that maybe something had happened was too hard to shake off. By the time he walked into his 'Introduction to Russian' class he was bonafide worried. So worried he almost missed the fact that it was only the TA that day and not the professor who was giving the class.

Not that he could have missed it, as the TA was what you'd call a gift to man. The man was incredible handsome, which was corroborated by both the male as the female students in class, he was genuinely nice, and above all he knew what he was doing but did it with just enough humor to actually make you want to learn more. Today though he looked like he had gotten some bad news. 

Yuuri had wished that he was more courageous when after class several of the others walked over and started to talk to him. Calling him Victor and all. Sure he had said it was alright to use his calling name, but maybe Yuuri was just too Japanese to feel comfortable with it. Plus he was too scared that if he did talk to the man outside of class he might make a fool out of himself and ask him out. He could not bear having to sit in this class after getting rejected. As he was certain he would be. 

Still, there was something in the man's posture that day that made Yuuri decide to do something he never thought he would do. He takes a few breaths and walks over to the desk, he might not be able to say much, he can still show his support for what ever it is that is bugging the man. He reaches the desk right at the moment that Kaya makes a rash move hitting him straight in the face with her binder. He can hear his nose pop, before sinking to his knees from the pain. 

It takes him a minute to realize that all the other students are actually sent from the room. Not that he really cares as he's holding his face hoping for the bleeding to stop. Yuuri almost flinches up when he feels something gets hold against his face. Looking up he is rewarded by Victor's eyes looking at him with great care. He knew that man had blue eyes but he had not realized how blue exactly. He has to blink a few times when he realizes something is being said. 

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that. I think my brain forgot how to process words for a second." 

At this Victor blinks. Then he gives him his patented heart shaped smile. Sending shivers down Yuuri's spine and releasing things in his stomach. Shit the man is just too good looking. 

"I asked if you were okay, or if you needed the nurse at the first aid to look at it." Yuuri slowly feels his nose and although sore he can feel it's not broken. So he shakes his head.

"Nope. Just a nose bleed. Seems it's a stronger thing than a binder." They both laugh about that. 

Victor helps Yuuri back up to his feet and even kneels down to get some of his stuff that fell on the floor. Yuuri thanks him and starts to move towards the door. But there is this sound he hears from Victor, almost as if he nervously clearing his throat. So he turns around. Giving him a puzzled look. Victor looks as if he is trying to say something, reconsiders and tries again. In the end he just shakes his head. He then straightens his shoulders and smiles sadly.

"I'm glad you are in this class Yuuri. I know you'll likely never use the language and are probably only here for the required language credit, but your attention is what makes you stand out. If there is anything you want from me, do not feel hesitant to ask." 

"Ты увидишь фильм со мной в эту пятницу?" Yuuri is horrid to realize what he just said. And in Russian no less. He's fairly certain that getting rejected now is his just deserve and he's already in the process to turn around when he hears Victor's response. 

"да" Yuuri feels his eyes lock into Victor's. Seeing the small flush on the man's cheeks. "I would really like to see a movie with you this Friday. But don't you normally have dance practice that day." 

Yuuri nods. "Yeah but the mirror is being redone so they told us not to come in." At this Victor beams.

"In that case it's a date." Yuuri nods, and after they decide that Victor will pick Yuuri up at his dorm-house as he has a car Yuuri leaves the room thinking he just dreamed it all.

~ 

The door to Victor's apartment get's pushed open and two very tactile interlocked people stumble in. Coats shed before it's properly locked even. By the time they reach the sofa most of the remaining clothes have found their way spread around the floor. Victor sits down with Yuuri secure on his lap. Not that Yuuri has any intention of sitting still, rolling his hips in a continues motion, while never breaking the attempt to dominate Victor's mouth with his tongue. A part of him knows he's chasing something, he just doesn't know what it is exactly. 

Victor on his part has his hands firmly gripped on his ass and kneads the flesh there relentlessly. Plus he keeps increasing the pressure Yuuri is making whit his hips on Victor's.   
He can feel that what ever it is that he is chasing it just below his fingers. Making them wander over Victor's body, hoping to figure it out. When he caresses the man's nipples his lips catch the sweetest moan, and he does it again just to taste it.

When Victor pulls him closer but halts his movements for a second Yuuri's mind finally let's him know what it is he is chasing. He doubles his efforts and the moment he pulls his nails down Victor's back and nips on his earlobe, he is rewarded with a stutter going through the body below him. He can't help himself but having to look at the man's face. No amount of porn can prepare one to the look of utter bliss on your lovers face when you know it was you who did it. 

He follows Victor into the bathroom when the man goes to clean himself up, he's fully intent to help himself as to not inconvenience the man. So when Victor offers to get him off for him Yuuri is almost too embarrassed to say yes. He says yes.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, with Victor on his knees in front of it. Bobbing his head in a rhythm like he's done Yuuri a million times before, leaving Yuuri whimpering and wishing he could lie down. Something he could never do as he would never wish to miss a moment of Victor's cheeks dipping in trying to suck the semen out of him. When Victor cradles his balls just right Yuuri has just enough thought to warn him before releasing in Victor's mouth. Hearing the man swallow enough to make him drop on the bed and cover his face in embarrassment. The kiss they share has a taste Yuuri knows he'll end up used to if coming from this man.

~

Walking over campus to his first class on Monday felt a bit weird, not only had he still not received a single text from his secret admirer. But he was doing it hand in hand with his boyfriend who he just spend the whole weekend with. Before parting in front of the room Yuuri's class is in, they share a kiss that leaves nobody wondering if they are just close friends. They brake solely because class is about the begin and the professor has already seen him so calling in sick to play hooky won't work. Yuuri strolls into the class with the biggest grin on his face. Seeing a lot of people look at him in amazement. 

Just before he sits down he hears a jingle from his phone indicating he got a message. He quickly looks and sees it's from the unknown number. He opens it with the intent to let the other know that he is no longer available, although as he assumed the person was in this class they should know by now. Instead he stares at the text in complete shock.

'I loved the movie, and everything thereafter. So happy that I can now call you my boyfriend. See you at lunch my beauty. Love Victor'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment, even something as small as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
